


;)

by Anonymosquito



Series: By the Way, What the Fu- [2]
Category: DanPlan
Genre: ;), Mothman!Stephen, blood warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymosquito/pseuds/Anonymosquito
Summary: A night trip to the zoo leads to some excitement.





	1. Country Roads

**Author's Note:**

> ;)

Things had been weird. 

Good, but weird. 

It’d been around a month since Hosuh became a vampire, and they’d all gotten used to it. They’d only told people close to them, like friends and family. They didn’t think that everyone believed them, but they knew. 

They’d found out that Hosuh could eat uncooked, red meat instead of having blood and that he only needed to eat every week or so. 

Hosuh was still adjusting, but he had friends to help him along the way. Both Stephen and Daniel had been worried about him no matter how much he said he was fine. 

It had been a stressful few weeks for everybody, so Stephen had an idea. 

“A zoo trip?” Hosuh asked. “I can’t. The sun-“

“You won’t have to worry about the sun,” Stephen interrupted. “It a special at-night event they’re having about nocturnal animals tomorrow.” 

“Sounds cool,” Daniel said from the kitchen. He was eating chips for dinner while watching the TV in the living room. 

“Yeah, it sounds like fun,” Hosuh said. He didn’t say it, but he missed going out and doing things. 

The next night, they were all excited when they got there. There were plenty of jokes when they got to the vampire bats. Luckily, there weren’t many other people because it was a week night, so they didn’t have to be too quiet. 

They were on their way to the aquarium section when they heard someone waving them over. 

“Come one, come all!” a man was shouting, drawing a crowd. Next to him was what looked like a box covered by a sheet. “You are the first to bare witness to a brand new species! I search far and wide until I found this creature in West Virginia. This is no ordinary organism, though. This is a creature created by radiation!”

He dramatically pulled the sheet off to reveal an empty cage. 

“What?!” he shrieked and turned the cage around, searching. Some of the bars looked like they had been bent to create a gap that a small animal could slip out of. 

Security was alerted by his shouting and came to investigate the situation. They “conversed” with the man for a minute before dragging him towards the exit. 

“That was… something,” Dan commented. 

“It sure was.” Stephen went over to investigate the cage that the man had left. Inside, there was a black, fluffy-looking feather. It was barely distinguishable from the shadows and he nearly missed it. 

He reached to pick it up, shifting his footing to get to it. His foot moved and hit a lump in the sheet that let out a squawk. Suddenly, a bird flew out from underneath and started pecking and scratching at him. 

“Hey!” he shouted. He swatted at it, but it refused to let up. He tried to grab it to hold it down, but it used that as an opportunity to put a gash in his hand. 

Hosuh ran up behind the bird and swatted it away using some of his vampire strength. It tumbled onto the ground before hopping back up. 

It was an odd-looking bird. It didn’t look sleek like most birds did; instead, it looked fluffy. It was bigger than the average crow, but smaller than a raven. One of its more striking features was that its eyes seemed to be glowing red. 

It squawked at them and then flew away. It seemed to bleed into the shadows and disappeared into the night. 

“Are you alright?” Dan asked. Stephen did a check over himself. He was covered in small scratches and a few spots were sore from where he was pecked, but the only thing that hurt much was his hand. 

“I think I’m good,” he replied. “Do either of you have a napkin?” Hosuh had one in his pocket and handed it over. Stephen held pressure on the cut and they continued on their fun. 

When it was time to go, Stephen was feeling achy. He assumed that it was just soreness from his “battle” earlier, but it was all over. 

He shrugged it off and decided to deal with it tomorrow. He was tired and just wanted to sleep.


	2. That’s New

Stephen woke up with his face buried in his pillow. 

He turned on his side with a groan. Every muscle felt sore. Oddly enough, his back felt numb. 

He opened his eyes to the sun shining through his window. He held up his hand to shield his face while squinting. With the light out of his eyes, he was able to focus. His eyes focused enough to spot the black fluff that seemed to be coating the back of his arm. 

He jumped and sat up, staring at his hands. From the back of his wrist up his forearms was covered in black feathers. They seemed to have some red hidden against the dark bristles. Upon closer inspection, it turned out to be nearly dried blood. 

When he looked closer at himself, he actually had quite a bit of blood all over himself. It was smeared on his hands and clothes, and when looking for the source, he realized that his bed was soaked in it. 

Stephen scrambled to get out from under the covers. He landed on his feet and realized two more things at the same time. 

The first was that he felt a lot lighter. He was surprised that he didn’t feel it earlier, but it felt like his bones were hollow. 

Second, there was a new weight on his back. It suddenly pulled him back, nearly making him fall backwards. He caught himself and tried to get a look at what as weighing him down. 

Behind him, there were two large shapes. He tried to turn to get a better view, but they followed and only remained in his peripheral vision. He reached around with one arm and managed to grab one of the shapes, and it was weird. 

He could feel feathers with his hand, but he could also feel his hand from something else. 

He pulled the feathery object where he could see it, horrified as he realized what it was and felt it extend. 

Attached to his back were two huge wings, covered in black feathers. 

As he extended it, a soft crackle could be heard. He looked closed and saw that the wings were coated in blood, and dried blood had stuck the feathers together. 

One feather came loose and slowly drifted to the ground. He picked it up and examined it. It looked exactly like the feather from the bird that attacked him. 

He stumbled to the bathroom, not used to his new weight but in need of a mirror. 

Luckily, his room was the only one that had a bathroom attached, so he didn’t need to go out into the hallway. 

He nearly tripped through the door but managed to grab the counter to support himself. He looked up at himself in the mirror and didn’t know what to think. 

Littered through his hair were black feathers. His shirt had been ripped by the wings and the skin on his back looked raw, like it had just healed over. Feathers had started popping up around his back and some were on his shoulders. 

Stephen stood there, taking in his reflection for a minute. He didn’t know if he wanted to scream or pass out. He kind of wanted to do both. 

Breaking him out of his thoughts, there was a knock on his door. 

“Stephen,” he heard Daniel call. “I’m going out for a bit. Hosuh’s asleep, so you’ll be the only one up.”

“Okay,” he responded. He managed to keep all traces of shaking out of his voice. 

Stephen tried to take a deep breath and think straight. 

Firstly, he didn’t want be covered in blood. 

He turned the shower on and set it to the hottest setting. He threw the torn shirt away. He tried to get a feel for the wings, trying to stretch them out. He couldn’t extend them to their full length in the bathroom. 

When he was got out of the shower, his wings shook some water out on their own. 

After he got dressed, which was a hassle, having to cut holes in an old T-shirt, he cleaned up his bed. Luckily, the blood was mostly only in the sheets and not much got on the mattress. 

Stephen didn’t really know what to do next. 

He heard the front door open and close, signaling that Daniel was back. 

“Hey, Stephen,” he heard him call. “You’ll never believe what I saw on the way back home.”

Stephen took a breath and headed downstairs. Daniel had the fridge open and was looking through it. 

“I don’t think it’s as interesting as what happened to me,” Stephen said, waiting for him to turn around. 

“Well,” he started, pulling a bag of cereal out of the fridge, “someone left their car unlocked, and this possum-“ he halted after turning to see Stephen. 

“Um,” Stephen said after Dan stared for a while. His wings had curled around him slightly, showing his discomfort. 

“I think your story will be more interested then mine,” Dan said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this not really knowing how to end it. I tried to make an ordinary chapter, but I couldn’t come up with anything other than a summary of what happens next. I still hope you enjoy!

Things had been hectic. 

It had been a few weeks since the zoo trip and subsequent, feathery incident. New things had come to light and a few accidents happened. 

Hosuh’s reaction wasn’t as calm as Daniel’s. His included a lot more freaking out, worrying, and near passing out. 

Stephen pulled the feathers from his arms and hair, with much pain, allowing him to go outside in a hoodie to hide his wings. The feathers seemed to regrow faster than normal, however, meaning he had to pull them every so often. 

Things went back to normal, or as normal as they could get, until some other oddities made themselves known. 

One night, Stephen went downstairs after not being able to sleep. Hosuh had been up, watching TV while laying on the couch. He heard someone coming down and looked over curiously. He nearly fell off the couch when he saw the silhouette of a wide figure with bright, glowing red eyes. 

A different time, Daniel unfortunately found out the the wings create a paranoia and hallucination inducing dust when shaken a certain way. 

Stephen had found a local park to practice flying in. It was densely wooded, so no one outside could see him get three feet off the ground and hit the ground face-first. However, one night while practicing, he had been doing exceptionally well. He managed to fly from one end of a clearing to another, only crashing into a few branches. He was resting on a thick branch in the tree he landed in when he heard rustling beneath him. 

“I swear I heard something over here,” he heard. He focused on the ground and spotted a group of teenagers. He widened his wings slightly, in case he had to suddenly fly away. 

However, one hit a branch next to him, causing the leaves to rustle, drawing the teen’s attention. While he was more concerned about his identity being revealed, the group was terrified. What they saw up in the tree was an imposing, dark figure with gleaming red eyes. 

Unconsciously, he made his wings shake, causing a familiar dust to sprinkle down on the group. Once he realized what he was doing, he jumped off and flew as fast as he could away. 

The next morning, the news had a small segment about the new “Canadian Mothman.” They described how the teens exhibited odd symptoms, making officials believe they may have been on some kind of drug; however, all their stories matched up, leaving them baffled. 

From then on, Stephen was much more careful. He never got caught, he was getting better, and everything was okay again. 

At least, until The Accident.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)


End file.
